The New Girls
by Mrs. Malfoy59
Summary: Two new girls join hogwarts after finding out they are extremly powerful witches. This story takes place in Harrys 7th year. the seventh book never happened.
1. Introductions

The New Girls.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter in any way Everything HP Belongs to JK Rowling (Don't sue me Plz)_

Harry sat in his compartment all alone leaning his head against the cool glass of the window when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened the compartment door and smiled when he saw two girls he didn't recognize.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter." he said as he stuck his hand out for them too shake. The tallest one, she looked like a summer day after the rain. She had long black hair that reached to her arse with bright brown eyes, and the most gorgeous smile and her perfect white teeth. Her friend somewhat shorter with shoulder length brown hair with the slightest blonde highlights with perfect blue eyes and a fairly perfect smile.

"Hello, my name is Rose, Rose Howe and this is my friend Dana" she said pointing to her friend "Do you mind if we sit with you? We are new to Hogwarts and everywhere else is full." she said with a quick smile

"Well, Hermione and Ron are still in the prefects cabin so, sure I don't mind." said Harry as he helped them with their trunks "Thank you so much, it's hard to meet nice people these days." she said as she sat down and Harry sat across from her with Dana to her right " So Harry, is it, how long have you gone to Hogwarts?" said Rose with so much elegance Harry was surprised to be asked this like an everyday thing " Well since age eleven of course, why wouldn't I?" he said, "Well I was just wondering we've never been to a wizarding school before, of course we know about magic. We just didn't get our letter until this year." she said waiting for him to explain. " You mean you've known about magic but never got your Hogwarts letters till now?" he said surprised by this lack of school knowledge

"Well yes, isn't that normal?" she asked surprised. "No! Most witches and wizards get there letters at the age of eleven and then they come to Hogwarts to be sorted in to there houses." he said with amazing speed. "Oh, I had no idea, what are houses anyway? Well I know what a house is but at school what are they?" she asked, looking from Dana back to Harry. "Well there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I myself am in Gryffindor. ." he was cut off by the compartment door opening to reveal a very surprised Hermione and Ron.

"and these are my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." he said pointing to each one in turn. Hermione looked from Harry to the two strangers in complete shock. "Hi my name is Rose Howe" she said as she stood to shake their hands "um. .Hi. . I'm . .Ron Weasley" he said shaking her hand "Oh I'm sorry I forgot Hermione, Ron these girls here are new, they are from. . . .Where are you from?"

Rose laughed slightly and said "America, we are both from America." Hermione gasped as she said this and Ron fainted hitting his head on the doors Harry just shut. "Oh my gosh Ron are you okay?!" said Hermione.

"Oh my if that's how all guys we meet are gonna react we might wanna lie next time!" said Dana for the first time since boarding the train…..


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2.

Ron awoke staring up at the ceiling of the train compartment wondering why he was on the floor when he remembered the two American girls sitting with Harry "Oww my head. . .what the bloody hell happened" he said to no one in particular "Ronald are you okay?" said Hermione giving him a hug "I'm fine Hermione." said Ron

"Hermione move aside so he can breathe" said Harry "Is he okay Harry?" said rose "Yes Rose he's fine, can you help me get him up?" said Harry as he bent to pick up Ron. "Ron, mate are you okay? You fainted when you heard they were American"

"I did WHAT?!?!" yelled Ron, "You fainted, Ron its okay we'll just say you passed out." said Rose "Ronald quiet down this instant" said Hermione "Sorry Hermione, I was just wondering about our American friends here?"

"Well yes we are American, obviously since the incident that just happened, but yes we came here from America because we got our letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this summer. Which is quite fascinating, because your friend Harry has informed me that this is not normal. Of course we knew of magic for quite sometime actually but never had wands or things till we got our letters"

"Oh my you mean you didn't get your letters till this summer?" questioned Hermione "Hermione I think that she just said that" said Harry. Hermione gave him a dirty look and said "Well I know I'm just shocked, that's all. So, Rose, is it" Hermione paused and Rose noded " How come they let you in and why did you get your letters so late?"

"Well they let us in because you can't deny a magical child the privileges to learn about their magic, so we decided to come here but once we met with the minister we had a lot of offers for schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and two others in China, but we knew Hogwarts was the safest so we chose to come here." said Rose all in a matter of only a moment Harry watched in amusement as her words flowed together like a river and how elegantly her words seemed to come to her.

"Hermione I have a question." asked Dana noticing Rose had finished speaking. "Yes, Dana what is it?" said Hermione realizing Dana was still in the room. "Well I noticed you know alot of things, and was wondering if you liked to read?" explained Dana, 'hmm what is this girl getting to' thought Hermione "Well actually yes I do, I read a lot . . ." as she went on to talk about books with her new friend Dana Rose was sitting patiently studying Harry and Ron very inquisitively. Ron feeling the presence of eyes on him spoke up. "Rose," he said "hmm yes Ron" said Rose. "When did you learn about magic?"

"Well that _is_ an interesting question, Ron, I may have to get back to you with my answer." she said 'you know I never really thought about it much not any more' she thought to herself.

"Oh my we need to put on our uniforms. I expect we will be arriving soon." exclaimed Hermione. Ron just shrugged and Harry mumbled something about the 'loo' while she noticed Rose and Dana already in there school uniforms went to her trunk to put her own on.

_The sorting_

The house tables were present as always on the first day back to school and the four houses sat in robes and hats as they waited for the first years to make there way in to the sorting. When they entered Harry noticed that there were also older students as well as the first years. Shrugging it of he tried to at least half listen to the sorting hats song this year. When Dumbledore stood to make his speech before the actual sorting everyone went deathly quiet. "To our younger students welcome, to the older students welcome back!. . ." that's all Harry heard until he got elbowed in the ribs by Hermione "I guess you all are wondering why we have so many elder students with us this year? Hmm, well I shall tell you this, they are here because of there family's were in danger because of Voldemort" at this a large gasp rang through the Great Hall. "lets not let this tarnish our opinions of these new students. Now, let the sorting begin" and he sat back down

As Professor McGonagall started walking up to the stool that stood in front of Dumbledore's podium Harry decided to tune out everyone else and think about other things. " Rose Howe" said McGonagall

When Harry heard her name called he suddenly remembered they were sorting the students. He sat very still wondering if she would get Gryffindor. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat gently on her head and it sat there for several moments thinking were to put her when finally it screamed out, making several younger students jump "Slytherin!". Harry was crushed and very surprised he, Hermione, and Ron sat there with awkward looks on their faces for who knows how long.

They were nearing the end when Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound of a name the knew "Dana Parker" McGonagall's voice rang through Ron's ears. She walked slowly up to the stool and as soon as she had the hat on her head did it yell out "Gryffindor" she gave a sad face and went to sit next to Hermione to listen to the rest of the sorting, but she tuned it out. 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor how could I be in Gryffindor but not Rose she is so much braver than I am!' she inwardly scolded herself 'but she is just like a sneaky Slytherin' she smiled to her self and didn't think about it again as she started to have a conversation with Hermione over the ghosts in the school.

**( A/N: yes I am aware that this doesn't explain much but it will don't worry)**


End file.
